After Hours
by ShiniBarton
Summary: A quiet afternoon in the library turns into something more after hours...-YAOI- MarlyxZexy


After Hours

--

Pairing: Marluxia x Zexy; 11/6

Rating: M (yaoi, language, masturbation, PWP, maybe some OOCness, anything else I'm missing)

Summary: A quiet afternoon in the library turns into something more after hours...-YAOI-

Author's Note: Here's my fic for 11/6 day. (Damn, I really wish it was Friday already...) I'm tired I'm hating school right now, but I still did this for you guys. SO ENJOY IT! And non-yaoi lovers please go away and read no further. [_italics_ = thoughts]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But boy if I did there'd be random mansmex EVERYWHERE...

--

SB

* * *

Zexion walked in the library, sparing a glance at the librarian like he always did. He raised a brow when he noticed it wasn't the usual little old lady who was normally there drinking tea and knitting. Today there was a...

Wait, was it a girl or boy?

The _person_ there today had layered pink hair and wore a white silk blouse. Their face was perfect, according to Zexion, and accented with a little make-up. Strangely enough, they seemed very... jumpy, and nervous.

"Excuse me?" the slate-haired man whispered. The person jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

_What pretty blue eyes..._ he thought with a little smile.

"Y-yes?"

Oh. So it was a guy.

"Where's Ms. Wick?"

"I don't know. They just called me and told me to be here today."

Zexion tore his eyes away from the kissable pink lips and nodded. Then he made his way to his beloved fiction section.

--

By the time Zexion looked up again, it was late and the library was empty. He put the books he took out back on the shelf and took the two he wanted to the desk. And as he neared the front of the library, the cute librarian crossed his mind once again. How old was he? What was his name?

And why had he jumped like that when Zexion spoke to him? But Zexion had to admit, his blush was adorable.

As he got closer to the desk, he heard a noise. It was low, but he heard it well. Then he heard it again, along with another kind of noise.

_Was that a moan?_ Zexion thought, wondering if he'd heard himself wrong. The third time he heard it louder, and even a...

_Is that a buzz? What the hell is going on?_

He stepped in an aisle a few feet from the desk and listened quietly. He heard someone gasping now, along with the moans and the buzzing.

"Don't tell me someone..." Zexion shut his eyes, shaking his head, "...please tell me someone's not doing _that _in a place like this..."  
Zexion peeked around the corner and saw the man bent over the desk in his brown heels with his ass out. His tweed skirt was on the ground and the darker-haired man could faintly see something light and glowing inside the man.

_He's..._masturbating..._ in the library?_

Bluish eyes looked on, enraptured, disgusted, and a little turned on by the sight. The setting sun cast a pinkish-orange glow on him, writhing in a pleasureful delight. He mewled and squirmed and clawed at the desk, groaning helplessly.

"Ah..._so good_..." he moaned.

Then Zexion noticed the protruding bulge in his pants and sighed.

_Damn it all_, he thought as he dropped the books and walked over to the man, pressing himself up against his naked form.

"I thought you were still here... I didn't see you leave..." the pink-haired man murmured, head lying on the desk and eyes on the man behind him.

"So I assume you like taking the risk of being caught?"

"_Oh yes_... it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong and someone should punish me..."

Zexion chuckled. "What's your name?"

"_Marluxia_... _ahh..._and you?"

"Zexion," the smoky-haired man whispered. "And I'm going to punish you for being a naughty boy ..."

"Do whatever you want to me, baby," Marluxia winked.

--

Marluxia whimpered into the wet kiss, grinding his cock into the pumping hand and pressing up against Zexion's front.

_He really is too sexy..._ Zexy thought, hissing as the blue-eyed man grabbed him through his jeans.

Marluxia had kicked off his shoes and lost the rest of his clothes long ago, and he was apparently ready for Zexion to do the same. He unbuttoned and pulled down his shirt while the slate-haired man worked on his pants and shoes. After his clothes were out of the way, Marluxia laid back and pulled Zexy with him, inadvertently rubbing against the vibrator still inside of him and changing the setting to high. He choked on his scream and trembled.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that," Zexion whispered, kissing down the other's neck. One of his hands slithered down to the vibrator and pulled it a little, making the blue-eyed man moan his name.

"Zexion... ahh! Right there, mmm...."

"I know you want more than this, Marluxia..." Zexy mumbled against his lips, still toying with the vibrator and watching the man beneath him succumb to the pleasure. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me so hard, baby," the pinkhead whispered back. "... and I want you to make me come."

The words sent chills all though the darker-haired man, and he kissed Marluxia hard again.

"My pleasure."

Zexion took the vibrator out, illiciting a sharp gasp from the wanton man, and placed the head of his cock at the awaiting entrance. He could feel Marluxia looking at him in the darkness, anxious and needy, hot and ready. And with one push, he sheathed himself in the tight hole, breathing deeply against Marluxia's trembling chest. There were long fingers twining in his dark short hair before Marluxia whispered, "Move."

The rhythm started slowly, down-tempo if you will, teasing strokes that made both men tingle for more. Gradually Zexion increased the pace; the librarian's dirty pleas and whispers were thinning his restraint.

"Mmm, _Marluxia_..." Zexion groaned in the man's neck. Said man was losing his mind, so close to the edge but still so far away.

"So good!" he hissed while his nails clawed at the pale flesh above him. "Ah, fuck I'm so close!"

Zexion went a little faster and wedged his hand between their sweaty chests to grab the pulsing length hidden there.

"Come, Marluxia," the slate-haired man told him, "_just come for me_."

Then Marluxia reached the cliff of no return, releasing a scream and arching up in a perfect arc, evidence of his ecstasy spurting all over. Zexion felt him clench around his manhood and he managed a few more thrusts before he reached the same end. The two stilled and panted for breath, slowly coming back to reality.

--

"Do you always come to work with a vibrator?" Zexion asked, kissing Marluxia's shoulder.

"When I'm in that mood. Sometimes I can be rather insatiable."

The dark-haired man looked down and smirked.

"I'm guessing today is one of those times?"

"You just might be right..."

* * *

Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. I was runnin' out of ideas... ^^;  
But review and tell me what ya think!

--

SB


End file.
